Enslaved
by intrarescriptor
Summary: Steve and Alexandrea were sent into this mysterious world two years ago. After surviving all that time, what happens when the monsters they've been fighting find their home? Rated M for rape, violence, and character death.


**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY HAS RAPE, CHARACTER DEATH, AND VIOLENCE. OF YOU ARE NOT 18+, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: MINECRAFT IS OWNED BY MOJSNG, NOT ME.**

* * *

My wake to the feel of rough hands shaking your arm. My groan, and turn over in my bed. My brother, Steve, is talking to me.

"Alex... Wake up Alex... Come one, it's important!" He yells.

"What is it Steve...? I'm I'm tired..."

"There are a LOT of monsters outside right now, like, at least 60 of them."

My eyes shoot open, and I throw myself out of bed, not realizing I was wearing nothing but a black bra and panties, other than the green ribbon always in my hair.

"Maybe you should put your clothes and armor on, first." He says, akwardly.

"Right, sorry." I reply.

He backs out if the room, and shuts the door. I quickly pull on a green T-Shirt and Blue-Knee length skirt. It doesn't matter, I'll be wearing armor anyway.

I open the door and nod at Steve. He nods back, and asks: "You know the key for the armory is, right Alex?"

"Of course. It's on the kitchen counter, behind the furnace where we cook the pork."

"I dropped it in the workroom, on the Workbench." He informs. "Get it."

"But it's dangerous to be alo-"

"Now, Alexandrea." He almost never calls me by my first name. Shit's serious.

I decide it's best to run off and get it quickly. It's not like they'll get in that soon. I run to our workroom, through the loving room and Steve's Library. I grab the keys from the Workbench, and run back to Steve.

"Good." He says, simply. He takes the key from my hand, and unlocks the door to the armory. We rush in and take our gear. He grabs his Diamond Sword, Excalibur, named for King Arthur's Sword, and his Iron Curiass, Greaves, and Boots.

I grab my enchanted bow, Zeyphr, which will set opponents ablaze, and my Leather Tunic. I race up to the tower, and look out ahead.

"Damn..." I whisper. There are almost a hundered Spiders, Creepers, Zombies, and Skeletons surrounding our house. There are even some Spider Jockeys in there too.

I notch an arrow. Five.

I take a deep breath. Four.

I pull back Zephyr's String. Three.

I aim. Two.

Ready now...

One.

With a twang so soft you could barely hear it, my arrow flies forth like the fury of a god raining thunder down onto the ground. It hits a Zombie right in the head, and the monsters turn their attention to me.

Now, while they're distracted, Steve runs out and starts swinging Excalibur like a madman with firecrackers. Many die. Many start charging at Steve. I continue to fire arrows down into the crowd of beasts, picking off enemies one by one. However, I don't watch my own back, and just as I am about to fire, a force grabs me and throws me put of the tower.

I hit the ground with a loud thud. I squirm a bit. Thankfully, I didn't break anything. I try to get up, but I feel a foot press down on my chest. I look up, and see an Enderman. Enderman are tall, black creature usually ruling over the "lesser" creatures: Skeletons, Spiders, and Zombies. The only creatures in equal standing are Creepers, but they prefer to keep their arms retracted inside their bodies, and kamakazie us instead (they do have arms, I've seen them, when we were doing autopsies on these creatures a year ago). I try and struggle free, but he has me firmly stuck in the ground.

Steve notices me, and rushes over. I notice a spider just behind him, and I try to stop him, but he doesn't hear me. The spider jumps in his back. I close my eyes, and all I hear is the scream of my dying brother. I feel tears rolling down my sideways face, but that sensation leaves me soon. After that, a fade to black.

* * *

I didnt expect to awake when I was back at the house, but I do. I open my eyes slowly, and look around. I'm in a dark cave, only lit by a single torch by the doorway. There are two Zombies and an Enderman in here with me.

The Enderman nods, and the two Zombies, whom I assume are guards, leave the room. He looks back at me. "So. Human." He mutters, cynically.

"You... You speak Human?" I ask in amazement.

"Of course, I'm not daft young lady. If we weren't intelligent, why would we be leading this army?"

"Army?"

"By the dragon you are dumb. Yes, army. Our God the Ender Dragon, wants to ensalve humanity, like we did the other races, yadda yadda yadda."

"How will you enslave us? I'm the only one left, so there's no other humans to reproduce with me."

He rolls his eyes. "Endermen can reproduce with all races. Why do you think I'm in here with you? How do you think we survived, being a male only race?"

"You want me to..." My eyes widen. "No. Never. I will not-"

"If you won't give it to me, I'll take it from you."

18 UP STARTS HERE

He grabs my by the arms with one hand. I try to fight, but I'm way too weak. He rips off part of my skirt with the other hand, revealing my panties. He rips them . Then, he turns his attention to my chest. He rips off my shirt, and undoes my bra. Now all I am wearing is a ripped skirt, which would now qualify as a miniskirt, and a ribbon in my long, dark brown hair.

"My, my. You have such large breasts, even for a human." He drops me onto a table and grabs my legs, pulling them over his shoulders (which is quite high up considering how tall they are). A black shaft jumps put from his groin. _His penis,_ I think. _It's very large, and long._

He shoves his genetallia into my sensitive organ, and starts pumping in and out, very hard, very quickly. The pain is great, and I start crying out in pain.

He speaks up, panting slightly "Quiet... down, and maybe you'll get... a reward." I cry out louder.

He keeps on moving. Even faster now. Can feel my completion coming up rapidly. When it comes, I scream out.

"Done already? I've BARELY started." He says, chuckling a bit. He keeps pounding into me for five more minutes, before completing, and spilling his seed into me.

He grabs me again, this time by the neck, and puts my mouth at his shaft.

"I refuse to- MMMFFGH!" He shoves his penis into my mouth.

"Work at it, or I start over from the beginning." I grab his shaft, and begin stroking it. As well, I begin sucking on it too.

This goes by slightly faster, and when he releases, he releases all over the back of my throat. He refuses to eject from my mouth, and I am forced to swallow.

He pulls out, and lays his penis down on my chest. He looks at me, and I whimper, and grab my breasts and start moving them up and down.

"Suck. Now." He orders. I suck on the tip.

I continually go faster, in the hopes that it may speed up the process. It doesn't. In fact, it is the longest, lasting almost eight minutes, and when he is finished, he pulls back and releases all over my body.

"Now are we done?" I ask.

"Not even close." He flips me on my hands and knees, and positions his genetallia at my pussy. He pushes in, and goes incredibly fast, and hard. In and out and in and out. I am continuously gasping for breath, and moaning loudly at either completion, or pain.

After a long, excruciating time, he finishes, and spills his seed into my cave once more. He then picks me up by the breasts, and positions himself at my anus.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" I cry out.

"Silence, bitch!" He pulls me down, and my ass engulfs his shaft. He pulls me up, and pulls me down again. He repeats this, and goes faster and faster. When he final spills his seed, he doesn't stop, he keeps pounding me, fucking me. He spills his seed twice more before he takes me, and positions my mouth at his cock. Knowing what will happen if I refuse, I suck on it. When he finally ends, I swallow, and he drops me TK the ground. He retracts his organ, and leaves the room. The zombie guards come in and chain me to the wall.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
